Nasty Habit
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: (One-Shot) It's sexy time between Levi and Mikasa as they get locked inside the storage room. RivaMika!


**Disclaimer: SMUT. Pretty much just sexy time with the Corporal and Mikasa. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Ackerman, since you're already done cleaning the filthy stables, might as well give me a goddamn hand with these chores." Levi shifted his hooded eyes towards the female soldier— her expression never failing to transpire a pungent aura in his presence. In some ways, her antagonizing attitude always gave him a thrill of amusement.

It was the normality of their bitter relationship. If it was even considered normal that is.

"My cleaning duties are finished, _sir_." Mikasa let out in a firm tone, her charcoal hues gleaming with animosity.

_That damn shorty._

Levi arched an eyebrow in return. "Did I ask for your permission?" He took a step forward, increasing the tension within their perimeter. "I suppose I didn't, did I?" The corners of his lips curved upwards, his ever so present stoic expression mending into pure beguilement.

"No, you didn't Corporal," she replied back between gritted teeth, "but I'm sure there's other soldiers who are willing to give you a hand."

"Oh? Perhaps _Jaeger_?" He smirked.

Mikasa grimaced, her fists curling up in apparent fists at the sound of Eren's name escaping from the partings of his lips.

That exasperated expression on her face and that immediate reaction was just how he imagined it would be.

_Interesting._

Every aspect about the oriental girl was based on Eren, and the fact that she centered her whole fighting purpose upon him—he couldn't repress his sadistic intentions to drive her over the edge. Using the shitty brat to discipline her in the process. It was becoming a nasty habit. A habit that certainly became his only source of entertainment.

"I'll help." She seethed in detestment, her legs trudging towards him in slow, measured movements.

Discipline was in fact, very necessary for a person like Mikasa Ackerman.

And he would happily be the one to teach her the definition of it.

"Of course you will," he smirked inwardly to himself, adjusting his body to hoist up all the cleaning utensils in his hands, "you have no choice."

* * *

"Heichou." Mikasa glanced down in silence, the atmosphere becoming very stiff.

The situation had turned into a series of unfortunate events. One that they were not prepared for.

Being the two strongest soldier's within the Recon Corps, even the duo couldn't manage to overcome this awful circumstance that they were placed in.

It started off as a small quarrel—a strong debate on who was the fastest at cutting down Titans, to somehow erupting into an intense sparring session between superior and subordinate—which, resulted to them getting locked inside the dark, cramped storage room within headquarters.

Levi knitted his eyebrows together in irritation, his arms extending over Mikasa's shoulders—his hands tightly grasping the doorknob of the sturdy door. He shifted it in both directions, only managing to curse at himself at the lack of improvement of prying the shitty door open. "Fuck." He spat out uncharacteristically.

Mikasa exhaled sharply at his futile attempts and tried shifting her body, being careful not to bump against the Corporal in the process—though, due to the insufficient space within the storage room, she did exactly that.

She could feel his body stiffening in reaction to the contact of her body brushing against his.

Mikasa lifted an eyebrow in curiosity and repeated the same method—though, much to her surprise, she heard a muffled groan escape from his lips.

For some unknown reason, this gave her a sense of dominance over her commanding officer—an upper hand over the stoic man who always used Eren to his advantage to hit her weakest point.

But at this very moment, the roles had changed between them.

And she wouldn't let this perfect opportunity slip away.

Mikasa bucked her hips against his body again, the surface of her butt rubbing up against the apparent erection within the Corporal's pristine pants.

Levi hastily clasped his hands over her waist, his face manifesting hints of anguish and repressed temptations. "D-Don't fucking do that, brat." He growled in response, moving her body away from his.

As tempted as he was at the moment, this was going beyond the line that was set between them. The line that separated superiors and their subordinates—which he had no intentions on crossing.

Or so he thought.

"Heichou." Mikasa breathed heavily, her body rubbing up against his stature once again. She reached her arms forward, pushing against the sturdy door in front of them and shifted her body up and down in repeated motions—muffled noises escaping from her plump lips.

Levi bit down on his lower lip harshly, his mind going in complete turmoil. Any thoughts of repressing his needs and the line that separated them, was now out the window. He was hard, bothered, and tempted as fuck to claim the girl in front of him. And he'd be damned if he didn't take her at this very moment.

He gripped each side of her waist tightly and began moving her hips against his member at an increasing speed, his mouth just inches away from her flushed cheek. He lifted one of his hands to pull on to the disheveled scarf that was wrapped around her neck and quickly discarded the cloth— tossing it aside without any effort. He bent his head down, brushing his lips along the bare of her neck and began tracing soft kisses over the smooth surface of her ivory skin.

"H-H-Heichou." She barely managed, her shaky hands reaching for his tight grip against her waist.

She couldn't understand this warm sensation overwhelming her, especially the tingly feeling between the gap of her legs. But at the same time, she didn't need to because the soft kisses and wet trailings of his tongue caused her to rock her body forcibly against his—delivering more intimate friction against their bodies.

Levi groaned in appreciation, resting his chin against the surface of her shoulder, advancing his rugged hands downwards to the opening of her legs and brushing his knuckles over the bundles of nerves.

Mikasa bit back a moan and threw her head back in satisfaction, her charcoal hues projecting a wave of delight.

_God_, she was damn beautiful.

He fumbled with the buttons of her pants for a few seconds, before pushing down the restrictions in the way and slipping his hand down her flimsy underwear that concealed her most intimate area.

He used the lengths of his dexterous fingers to flick and rub against her antsy nerves , while using his other free hand to slip under her shirt, and cupping the supple breast in his palm—squeezing it tightly in the midst of playing with her moist clit.

"You're wet already, dirty brat?" He chuckled darkly, rubbing her clit repeatedly and nibbling on the surface of her skin, his teeth scraping along the bare of her neck before glancing back up at her.

"H-Heichou... please..." She moaned helplessly at his ministrations, her eyes pleading with urgency.

The edges of his lips curled up as he bent his head down to her earlobe, exhaling slowly before responding. "Call me Levi and I'll give you what you want, _Mikasa_." He breathed in a husky tone, causing her whole body to shudder.

"N-N-No." She stammered, her breath lodged deep inside her throat. She wouldn't be at his mercy just yet.

She quickly shoved her hands back, curling her fingers around the hard bulge that protruded through his pants, enjoying the short intake of breaths that escaped from his lips.

Levi instinctively rolled his hips against her touch, his breathing becoming jagged at her sudden confidence to take over. "F-Fuck Ackerman." He moaned heavily in return, the noise thrilling her in excitement.

Mikasa smirked in gratitude, using her fingers to unzip the constraints and giving him a moment to push down the waistbands of his pants before continuing the motions of her fingers over his hard member.

She gasped in surprise over the length of his erection, and halted her fingers in hesitation while shifting her body around to face him—her eyes reaching his for a protracted moment.

Levi seemed to catch on and sighed heavily, "We could stop—"

Though, he was cut off by the crashing of her lips against his— hard and demanding, as if she were channeling all of her desire and lust through the movement of her urgent mouth, her hands tangling in the lengths of his hair.

"This is wrong." She gasped between their driven kisses, her eyes never reaching his.

Levi kissed her back urgently, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip. "It is," he growled, pushing their bodies against the sturdy door, "do you want to stop?" He broke off the kiss instantly and began implanting wet trailings along the edges of her delicate jaw, his tongue sweeping over the goosebumps of her skin.

"Not a chance." She moaned in compliance to the warmth of her body, her hands frantically pulling his head closer to her being. She wanted more—no, she _needed _more than what he was offering right now. Her body ached for the completion that he was holding back.

"L-L-Levi... please..." She bit out between gritted teeth.

"Then tell me _Mikasa_," he pushed his body against hers, his face just a breath away, blue hues locking with charcoal orbs, "tell me that you want me, not Jaeger."

Mikasa widened her eyes, not understanding why he was bringing Eren's name up at a time like this. She glanced down and noticed a hint of anguish on the surface of his face. "Why?"

"Because I need you to tell me, that at this moment, you're not thinking about him while you're doing this with me." He muttered darkly— though his eyes betrayed the tension within his voice.

Mikasa fluttered her lashes, taking in the expression on his face while noting the hints of jealousy in his eyes. She couldn't help but to smile inwardly to herself.

_Even the Corporal could have feelings as well._

She clasped her hands on each side of his face, her mouth moving along to the words escaping from the partings of her lips. "I want you Levi, I want all of you." She replied in a soft, velvety voice.

Every last bit of self-restraint he had within him had crumbled instantly.

He quickly hoisted up her legs around his waist, his eyes reaching hers again before he continued on. "Are you sure?"

She just nodded with a seductive look in her eyes and bucked her hips against his member in response.

Levi grunted in satisfaction and smirked in return. "Don't blame me when you're screaming for mercy."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled, her raven locks tousled, and cheeks flushed with maroon.

He gripped his hand around the length of his cock, giving it a few pumps, before pushing his tip against her moist core—his eyes rolling back in their sockets to the overwhelming ecstasy washing over him.

He could feel her tight walls clenching around him as he continued to thrust into her slowly, sharp gasps escaping from their lips. "A-Are you okay?" He bit out, his eyes meeting hers. "Tell me to stop if it starts to hurt."

Mikasa gripped his shoulders, her nails digging deep into his skin. "Don't you dare stop, _Levi_." She moaned, pushing her hips down against his hard cock.

Levi hissed between gritted teeth, his hands tightly clasped around her hips as he forcibly slammed into her, the momentum of the thrust giving her shocks of pain and pleasure at the same time. He continued to penetrate her, with a much faster tempo, his cock plummeting her deep into her very core— his name rolling off the tip of her tongue with every thrust of his hips.

"...LEVI... oh god, y-yes!" She cried out breathlessly, her hips bouncing up and down his hardness, while he met her with every thrust and slammed her arched back against the door.

"..F-Fuck Mikasa.." He drawled out, his breathing becoming more frantic, more compelling, as he sped up the tempo of his movements, his cock plunging even deeper inside of her until ribbons of white exploded from the tip and filled her with his very essence.

"Oh god—LEVI—" Mikasa threw her head back in appreciation, her eyes rolling back in their sockets as her body violently convulsed and shook at the wave of bliss that was overriding her body.

They both gasped for air, their bodies drenched with beads of sweat and their faces filled with contentment as he gently placed her legs down from his waist and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Ackerman—" He started before being cut off.

"It was worth being locked up inside the storage room heichou." She finished for him, her cheeks flushed with rosy pink.

Levi chuckled in return, and used the lengths of his fingers to brush back his dripping hair. "It's Levi." He corrected her—clasping his arm around her waist and crushing her body against his, delivering more kisses to her sweaty lips. "We're not finished yet."

* * *

**I'm not very good at writing smut so I'm sorry if it's bad T_T, anyways, somebody requested I write this so I did. **

**Hope you enjoyed sexy time with Levi and Mikasa,**

**Sorry for your ovaries as well /:**


End file.
